In an integrated semiconductor component, various functional blocks, e.g. various functional circuits, are often requested. In particular, due to the continuing integration of different functionalities into one component, analogue functional circuits such as e.g. a transceiver circuit, and digital functional circuits such as e.g. a digital signal processor or DSL or a microcontroller may be integrated into a single integrated semiconductor component. Due to the higher integration, different components of a terminal device may be brought together in one integrated semiconductor component, so that by using less components, the costs of manufacturing of a terminal device may substantially be reduced. Thus, it is desirable that as many functional circuits as possible are integrated into one integrated semiconductor component.